thecovenantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketrynite
Ketrynite is the leader for life of the Ketrynite's of the Ketrynical system, a planet named in his honor. He leads the National Socialist Party that governs the system. Biography Early Life Ketrynite was born on Bosse shortly before first contact from Centurian space explorers was established. His family moved to the northern shield shortly after he was born so that his father could mine magnesium minerals in the area. However, a tragic mining accident occured when he was five which killed his father and forced his mother along with his five siblings to move to the city of Setric. Once there, his mother worked as a clerk for a manufacturer and hard dyes distributor and he began attending national school, where his aspirations as a writer began at an early age. At the age of 9, his older sister, Era died in a train accident. The incident left Ketrynite's mother devasted, even more so than when her husband died. Ketrynite has never really mentionned the incident and has refused to show any grief or emotion for his mother's loss. At the age of 17, Ketrynite's mother died of a mysterious ailment that was never fully diagnosed due to their invalid medical coverage. Ketrynite and his twin sister Aloice were by their mother's side when she passed. Again, Ketrynite's never references this experience, however, his close friends mention that the events traumatized him deeply, and changed his behavior and demeanor dramatically. The trauma was also the likely motivator for his enrolment in the military academy. Military Career Ketrynite had a tumultuous military career. His initiation in officers training was marred by his personal amibitions and his challenging of his superiors. His career was almost cut short on several occasions due to his rebellious nature, however, it was in this time that his flirtations with nationalism began and his radical views were formed by his belief to maintain Bosse's integrity as the craddle of humanity. In -4 Kultur time, he was appointed a Lieutenant in the infantry and began his duties commanding a platoon of riflemen, primiarily tasked with support duties. When physical contact was made with Century and negotiations to form a human union were in their infancy, Bosse broke out in civil war, with many people's siding with their former countries and opposing the mostly Centurian agenda. The Nationalist and the Republicans thought for two years and Ketrynite was deployed with the Republicans. For the first 4 months, his platoon saw little combat and Ketrynite's leadership was dubious at best. However, his platoon was called to reinforce Setric, a town Ketrynite had strong attachments to, and eventually, had to relive front line troops. For the first time, Ketrynite's leadership was tested as he and his men had their first combat initiation. Accounts of Ketrynite's battlefield leadership range from courageous to insane, often calling on his platoon to perform nearly impossible tasks, and once tried to single handedly rout an entire division. Despite high casualties, Ketrynite's efforts were recognized with military distinction, despite the fear and distrust he instilled in his command. While fighting for the Republicans, Century had made a deal with them to provide arms and men in secrecy to sway the outcome of the war in their favour so that Bosse could join the union. Ketrynite was made aware of this, however, and his resolve was shaken in his Republican passions.